Two Broken Souls
by OnceUponABenedict
Summary: Captain Swan AU: Emma is a mechanic who moved to the small town of Globe, AZ to escape memories that haunt her in the big city of Phoenix. Killian is a successful lawyer from New York who runs into car problems on his cross-country move to Phoenix to escape his own past and start a new job. Fate brings them together, can they fix each others broken pieces?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is an idea that came to me a couple of days ago and I couldnt get it out of my head. The best medicine for an all-consuming thought is to write it out. I decided to publish with two chapters to start, because when I finished this first chapter I started doubting myself that it would keep your attention; knowing the second chapter would shine more light on the story i figured it best to include both. Im still full of doubt, as this is only my third fanfic and my first ever AU, but I wrote it out so I might as well share it with you! Im still planning on writing chapter two of "The Start of Something Real" for those of you who may be wondering, but I couldnt get to work on that fic without first clearing my head of this one. Oh, how the creative mind wonders! Please let me know if you like this story and want to see it continue!_

_Ive rated this T for now, but there is a chance it will be updated to M if the consensus from you guys is you want more story._

**Disclosure: I do not own the characters, only the plot. Thanks Adam and Eddy for giving us these characters to obsess over!**

* * *

Emma's alarm went off at 8am, and she mindlessly slapped her nightstand until finally coming into contact with the snooze button. She just needs 10 more minutes; no way is she ready to open her eyes after staying out WAY too late last night at her favorite watering hole. She doesn't indulge in drinking often, mostly because she cant stand the splitting headaches that come the morning after. But Ruby and Mary Margaret had talked her into it. She was never good at saying no to her best friends.

Forcing herself to face the day she showers away the hangover as best she can. Deciding against the noise of a blow dryer against her head, she ops for air drying; which always leaves her hair a frizzy mess. She throws on her regular work gear for the warm months in the heat of Arizona: a comfy A-frame tank top - which hugs her in all the right places - old, very tight jeans with holes and oil smudges all over them from years of wrenching. Finishing her look off with her torn up, steel-toe black work boots and a light hoodie, half zipped, for the slight chill of the Spring morning hours. One look in the mirror and all she sees is the bags under her eyes from her late-night festivities. She throws some concealer and mascara on and a touch of blush, hoping to hide how pale she looks from her stomach lurching.

"Im never drinking again," she lies to herself, out loud, while looking in the mirror one more time to make sure she is at least presentable.

She was a tomboy most of her life, which would explain her occupation as a mechanic. But as she approached adulthood, the summer before her senior year of high school, she decided to bring some girly-ness into her life. It makes her a bit of a walking oxymoron, but she's always enjoyed the strange look she gets when people find out that this curvy, blonde is a skilled mechanic who also likes to paint her toes frilly colors and make sure that she wears mechanic gloves to protect her cuticles. Since deciding on being a mechanic she prided herself in her ability to not have a smudge of oil on her skin somewhere, unlike most mechanics whose cuticles are caked and every crease of their skin shows black residue. It took work, and scrubbing, but she managed to not look permanently dirty.

She grabs a hair clip, knowing how bad her hair will be annoying her in about 20 minutes when it's dry, and runs out of her room. Not that she's really running late, she technically doesn't even have to work today. It's Sunday and the shop owner, Leroy, was never open on Sunday before she started working there. But she always liked working Sunday. People who come to a mechanic on Sunday aren't there for leisurely maintenance work; they are there because they need help. She's noticed that people are always most thankful on Sunday. Just glad they found a mechanic open in a small town to save them from their predicament. Besides, it's almost never more than one or two customers; usually easy fixes like a bursted radiator hose or bad serpentine belt. She is paid by the job, not by hour, so it's no shirt off Leroy's back that she's there without work. All she does is kick back in the comfortable couch behind the counter and read. She would spend her Sunday doing the exact same thing at home, only on a porch swing instead. There really was no difference to her, other than the chance to help someone in need at the cost of interrupting her book.

She got in her lifted, Chevy truck that she saved so hard to buy. She babies this thing, and she doesn't care who makes fun of her for it. Ruby and Mary Margaret mock her relentlessly and call the truck her girlfriend. They always like to point out her lack of love-life and say that her relationship with the truck is unhealthy. Emma adores Ruby and Mary Margaret. They are the first people in her life who she truly feels are friends. She never had it easy growing up and moved up to this sleepy town 2 years ago running from memories. She met Ruby (who is a bartender at her favorite bar, The Huddle) and they instantly became friends the first time Emma walked in. It didnt take long for her to meet Ruby's partner, Mary Margaret, and they instantly welcomed her into their lives. It was uncomfortable for Emma at first, she didnt know how to have friends. But now she couldnt imagine life without those two and their crazy antics.

The 20 minute drive into town from her home back in a canyon on the outskirts of town didn't take long, and she pulled onto Broad street, stopping at her favorite Mexican food restaurant for a bean and cheese burrito to go. Nothing calms a hungover stomach like greasy Mexican food. She rounded the corner to the shop with the wonderful aroma of burrito wafting up to her nose from the brown paper bag. She parked and unlocked the door, turning off the alarm. It was a beautiful day out, mid-April always brings wonderful 70 degree days with endless sunshine in the mining town of Globe, Arizona – nestled up in the Eastern part of the state in the Pinal Mountains. She fell in love with the peaceful quietness this town brought her compared to the hustle and bustle of Phoenix a mere hour and a half drive west. It was her escape from the valley and everything there that reminded her of things she'd rather forget.

She opened the shop door to let the fresh air in. In the winter and summer months she would keep this particular door closed to keep the heat or air conditioning (respectably) sealed in the office section of the shop, but that wasn't needed on such a beautiful morning. Even though her head felt like it was splitting in two, she couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy the sweet sound of birds chirping in the pecan trees across the street for just a moment.

She grabbed a powerade out of the shop fridge, and rummaged in the desk drawer for the advil she knew was there somewhere. Finding her prize and grabbing three of them, she put her hair up in her clip loosely and nestled back on the couch to scarf down the burrito, instantly feeling better with her stomach calmed and hydration going to her brain.

She grabbed her phone and plugged it into the shop stereo. On every other day of the week the radio plays either country or rock – and she never gets a say to which. She doesn't mind either genre, but when she's reading in peace on Sunday, without all the testosterone around, she enjoys the soothing zen of classical music.

She kicked off her work boots, always preferring bare feet to restricted ones when she can. She kicked her heels up on the desk and settled back to enjoy her current literary trist. It had been years since she had read Anna Karenina, last time she had read it she was 17 and, though that was only 5 years ago, it seemed like a lifetime had passed. She loved the book at the time, and the further she gets into the book this second time, the more she loves it.

Between the ever-present buzz of classical music, and the book in her hands that had her absolutely enthralled, Emma didn't notice the tow truck pull up or the sounds of two car doors slamming. In fact, she has no idea how long he had been standing there by the time she heard him chuckle.

She looked up and saw breathtakingly blue eyes glancing down at her coral toes, with a smirk on his face that was very hard to read. There was definitely shock and bewilderment, but it was laced with something else. Emma shot up into a standing position immediately, and couldn't help but gape a little at the handsome man standing in front of her. Her heart fluttered as she admired his nearly black hair perfectly tousled on the top of his head and chiseled jawline that was riddled with just the right amount of stubble. Glancing down to his obviously expensive button-up shirt and casual jeans, she couldn't help but wonder how his clearly fit frame looked without those clothes. She shook the naughty the thought quickly from her mind when she realized the silence had gone on too long.

"Er – uh – sorry. I was just – um, what can I help you with?" _Smooth Emma. Smooth_, she thought. She was suddenly hyper-aware of how small town and frumpy she looks compared to his attire. Desperately thankful she took the little extra time to at least make herself look alive this morning.

He smirked even wider and lifted his eyebrows in this inviting way that made her heart skip a beat while his blue eyes grazed down her body and back up to her eyes before saying, "Im sorry to interrupt your book. You were clearly enveloped in the story."

_God, really? Like this man wasn't already attractive, now he had to have an Irish accent too? This just isn't fair._ She tried to gather her senses, but she felt her cheeks flush a little pink before she answered, "Yea, it's a good part. It's been awhile since I've read it. It's my favorite book, actually." She wished she could take back her words the moment they left her lips, like this man cared what she has to say. She glanced around his shoulder and saw his fancy car being loaded off the tow truck. Deciding it best to get back to business before her thoughts wondered back to inappropriate territory, she added, "So, what happened with your BMW?"

"Ah, yes that. Im very glad you are open. I figured there was no way I was going to find a shop open on a Sunday in a small town. Im afraid Im a bit daft when it comes to cars, so I cant fully answer your question."

"That's OK, I kind of figured you weren't the wrenching kind of guy," she paused with a flirty smile, "Just explain it the best you can." She tried not to sound condescending, but most men felt emasculated by her knowledge of vehicles. Guess she cant really blame them.

"Well, I just drove it across country - from New York City – Im almost to my destination. I got a new job in Phoenix. I was a few miles out of this lovely town of yours when all hell seemed to break loose under the hood. It made some horrible clanging sounds and my dashboard lit up like a Christmas tree before the engine died."

"Well, none of that sounds good at all. Im glad you were safely able to pull over. You're in good hands with me. Im Emma Swan," she said with another flirty smile, offering her right hand for a shake. She can't believe that she was flirting right now, but she is, and shamelessly so.

He smiled back, his piercing blue eyes peering into her soul, "Killian, Killian Jones."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jones. Looks like Graham is almost done unloading it. Let me put my shoes on and we'll take a look."

She sat and quickly threw her shoes on without tying them and grabbed her mechanic gloves off the desk. They walked over to the tow truck driver and Emma waved and smiled at Graham, he's a good friend from around town who always liked her. She knew it, but she never led him on. He was nice, but he was also a relationship guy and Emma learned a while ago that relationships arent her thing. Just a couple meaningless one-night stands a year was all she needed to quench her thirst. That and a lot of batteries.

Killian walked to Graham to work out the bill while Emma jumped in his car and popped the hood. Judging from the carnage of oil on the flat deck the car was just on, she doesnt have high hopes for the engine surviving the morning. She pulled her gloves on as she started to poke around the engine compartment. She needed a couple of tools so she walked back to the shop and opened the middle bay, giving her access to her tool box. She took her hoodie off and laid it over a chair, grabbed her sparkplug socket and ratchet and walked back to the car. She thought for a moment she noticed him watching her, which made her heart leap in her chest, but she didnt want to get caught looking at him so she didnt have a chance to confirm her suspicions. She couldnt shake the the feeling of his blue eyes watching her, gazing right into the depths of her soul. She felt exposed, she worked to hard too hide the broken shards of her inside from the world for someone to so easily see right through it all.

By the time her handsome customer had finished squaring away his tow bill she already had a spark plug out. There was water, which told her the his head gasket had blown; yet another blow to the engine's death.

"Well? It's bad isn't it?"

She felt really bad, she never liked telling people bad news, but something about him made her heart flutter and her body buzz making telling him all that worse.

"Yea, Im sorry. It looks like the engine is done for. I will have to look at it a little further, obviously, but I suspect your crankshaft is currently wedged into the engine block and you definitely blew your head gasket thanks to this water on your spark plugs."

"Ugh," he said with anguish in his face, "Figures. Absolutely figures this would happen to me. Bloody perfect! I try to pick up my life and start over, and _this_ happens," he ranted, as if talking to himself more than to her.

Feeling like she was intruding, she returned her attention to the car. She closed the hood and walked back in the bay to grab her code reader, suddenly very thankful she had sprung for the more expensive one that had luxury car plugs. Not something that came in to play often in a small town, and she wouldve felt like a hick if she didnt have the right equipment. She dropped her gloves on her toolbox and return to the car turning the key on to accessory mode allowing power to give her access to codes. Confirming all her suspicions.

"Im really sorry, Killian. This confirmed it, the motor is done for. You said you moved from New York City? I didnt think people in the big apple owned cars."

He looked at her with a soft smile, "Yea, honestly I didnt drive it much in the 5 years since I purchased it."

"That'll do it."

"What do you mean, lass?"

She paused for a moment. Men always hated it when she schooled them on cars, so she tried to not sound condescending when she said, "you cant not drive a vehicle, the seals dry out. You had some seals go and leaked too much oil. The friction heated up the engine and it caused catastrophic failure."

The look on his face returned to the original one she saw on his face, bewilderment and a bit of shock. But also something that looked like desire, or maybe that was her mind playing tricks on her. Seeing what she was hoping to see. She couldnt take his piercing eyes in the silence anymore, because her mind was wondering down his body and her heart started to race. She was hyper-aware of how close their proximity was now, only a few feet between them. So she started to ramble, "Im sorry, most men dont like that I know so much about engines. I think I intemidate them. No one really ever wants to believe me. People rarely take me at my word. I understand if you wanted to get a second opinion. I can call my boss, Leroy for you if you - "

She was abruptly cut off when Killian suddenly closed the small space, cupped her cheek with his hand and drew her in for a kiss. At first Emma was stiff, shocked that this gorgeous man she just met was actually kissing her. It took her a moment before she relaxed into the kiss. He deepened the kiss when she brought her hand into his hair. It was softer than she thought it would be. Her body shuddered as he brought his other hand to her waste pulling her closer to him and feeling his warm chest pressed to her. It happened for only mere moments, but by the time the kiss broke it felt like electricity was buzzing in the air around them.

Killian smiled at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb, for a moment before breaking the silence, "I wanted to do that the moment I walked up to the counter and saw you sitting on that couch reading."

Emma blushed, damning her body for betraying her, as she actually giggled. Emma Swan, giggling. Pigs must be flying somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian had been driving for days. His back hurt, his legs were stiff and his eyes were strained from barely any sleep. He had only stopped twice on his cross-country journey, determined to get to Phoenix as quickly as possible to start his life over. There was too much hurt and pain chasing behind him from the big apple to slow down, not now that he's so close especially.

He had hit the Arizona state border from New Mexico a little over two hours ago. He had accepted a job at the most respectable law office in Phoenix, and everyone back in New York thought him insane. A few years ago he had worked his way up the ladder in one of the top 5 firms in the city, just a heartbeat away from making partner, when his personal life crumbled before his eyes. His work started slipping, and he was drinking too much. It had been three years since his life was flipped upside down and he was no closer to partner today than he was then. He knew that he needed a change, he needed to get as far away from the city, and the memories it held in every crack in crevice, as he possibly could.

He had just passed a sign that informed him the town of Globe was 10 miles ahead. He was thankful as he was starving and desperately needed to relieve himself. No sooner had he let out his sigh of relief, when all hell broke loose under his hood. The car started to violently shudder as horrible clanging and clunking sounds started to emanate from the engine. He successfully maneuvered his car to the side of the road, incredibly thankful that this was a relatively flat stretch of road compared to most of what he had driven. As soon as he put it in park, the car died with a sputter that seemed all too final.

"Fuck me!" Killian screamed out loud as he hit the steering wheel a few times for good measure, "Of course, of bloody course this would happen to me right now!"

He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, then rested his forehead down in an effort to hold back the tears. He was NOT going to get emotional over a bloody car. He refused!

After a few moments, Killian collected himself and pulled out his cell phone. He had service, "Thank god, at least Im not totally in the middle of nowhere," he said to himself under his breathe. He looked up a tow company based out of Globe and called them. They informed him someone would be to his location within the hour.

The hour passed quicker than he thought. He had found a large juniper bush not far from his car to relieve himself behind, making him feel instantly better. The tow driver introduced himself as Graham and got down to look under his car, sighing that it didn't look good under his breath.

"I know the chances are slim, mate, but is there any shop open in Globe on a Sunday? Im not sure I want to know what you would charge me to take me to my destination in Phoenix."

"You're actually just in luck. A friend of mine works at a shop in town, and she likes to work Sunday because it's quiet and she has the shop to herself."

"She?" Killian asked with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Yea, she," Graham smiled, "I promise whatever you are picturing in your head right now is far from reality."

Killian couldn't help but wonder what the look that crossed Graham's face was. There was definitely some lust, and maybe a little pain. This only increased his curiosity. "Alright, I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued," Killian said with a smirk, "Please, load up the car and let's get out of here. Im starving."

Graham only took about 10 minutes to load his BMW on the flat deck of his tow truck. He latched it down and secured it, then beckoned for Killian to join him in the truck.

They made small talk on the short ride to Globe, only taking another 12 minutes to hit the outskirts of town. Another 5 minutes and they were rounding a corner where a small, 3-bay shop came to view. One of the bays was opened, and there was a lifted truck parked outside, but it was empty otherwise.

"Are you sure they are opened? It looks pretty dead to me."

"Oh yea, that's her truck right there," Graham said with a smile, "She comes in on Sunday and reads, claiming it's the same thing she would be doing if she were at home on a Sunday… so she says it doesn't make any difference to her..."

Killian couldn't help but notice the glazed look on Graham's face as he spoke about her, his thoughts trailing off without a concise end. He could tell Graham had some amount of infatuation for the woman, which only peeked his intrigue further. Graham wasnt an all-around bad looking guy. Killian figured he was probably down-right hot compared to other men of the small town, because from what he had seen of the town it wasnt anything special. If this attractive of a man was left pining for her, what kind of a minx was she?

They pulled into the parking lot and Graham pointed towards the open bay, "The office is in that open bay. That's where you'll find her. I'll start unloading your car."

"Thanks, mate," Killian said as he hopped out and started to walk towards the door.

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, because he could've swore he heard classical music playing. But the closer he got to the door, the clearer the music got. His ears had not deceived him, the radio setting on a filing cabinet on the right side of the office had a phone attached to it and a Bach symphony playing.

He walked up to the counter and immediately felt like the wind was knocked out of his chest as the vision sitting on the couch came in to view. Her hair was so blonde it looked like gold. Mid-morning sunlight was peeking through the window behind her head, lighting her hair up like a golden halo. She had beautiful, emerald green eyes that were staring intently at a book, lost in its pages. She hadn't noticed him yet.

His gaze fell to her lips, luscious and soft looking, the right side curled into a smirk – which was incredibly sexy. His eyes continued their downward journey and landed on the book she was reading, Anna Karenina, held in perfectly manicured cuticles. Not something you expect to see in a mechanic shop. Maybe Graham was pulling his leg and she just works in the office.

Then he noticed her clothes… a navy blue hoodie, zipped halfway, covering a grey shirt that clearly had oil smudges. Her jeans were so tight, it left him wondering how she even took them on and off. They were riddled with holes, leaving little peeks of milky white flesh taunting him through in the most erotic way.

It was then that he noticed her naked feet up on the desk. As if this gorgeous woman wasn't already enough of a walking contradiction, he would've never in a million years thought she would have her toes painted daintily. They were a bright coral with little grey and aqua polka dots on her big toes. He was more than intrigued, he felt an instant attraction to this oxymoron fate had brought him to. He let out a little chuckle without realizing it when he noticed her toes and she immediately jumped up in surprise.

As she stammered over her words, clearly embarrassed by being caught in a vulnerable moment, Killian felt his smirk grow wider. Now that those fierce green eyes had made contact with his, his heart was pounding in his chest. She was standing and the full glory of her curves were on display. He couldn't help but glance down and back up soaking in the dream before him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your book. You were clearly enveloped in the story," he said, casually leaning against the counter. Trying to make it appear that he is calm and collected. She didn't need to know that his heart was pounding so loud he could barely hear anything else.

A look crossed her face after he spoke, he tried to decipher its meaning. Her cheeks went a slight shade of pink and there was definitely shock, maybe a little lust and desire. At least he hoped so…

"Yea, it's a good part. It's been awhile since I've read it. It's my favorite book, actually," she had a sudden look of panic cross her face, like she had divulged too much to him. Clearly embarrassed by her rambling, she quickly changed the subject "So, what happened with your BMW?"

Killian felt his cheeks flush a little while he tried to explain that he isn't a car guy without sounding like a loser to the gorgeous mechanic standing no more than 3 feet away from him.

"That's OK, I kind of figured you weren't the wrenching kind of guy," she paused for a moment and flashed him a smile that made his heart leap in his chest. Killian could swear that she is flirting with him, "Just explain it the best you can."

He went into the story of what happened and she listened intently. He finished quickly and felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled wide and said, "Well, none of that sounds good at all. Im glad you were safely able to pull over. You're in good hands with me. Im Emma Swan."

She held out her right hand to shake his... and was definitely flirting. _Maybe my car breaking down will be a good thing after all_, he thought to himself with a smile before taking her right hand with his for a shake, "Killian, Killian Jones."

He hears her say something, that definitely included his name and something about Graham, but he honestly didn't hear it. He was in a trance by the touch of her hand; the warmth and softness. He had expected calluses, but there weren't any to be seen or felt. All he could do is gaze at her lips while she spoke, wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

Before his thoughts could slip down to the gutter, they dropped hands and she immediately sat on the couch, grabbing old work boots and quickly shoving them on her feet. She didn't take the time to tie them, only making her more adorable as she walked out from behind the counter with oily gloves in her hand.

Killian cant help but notice the pained look on Graham's face when Emma waves at him. He recognizes the look well, friend-zoned. _Poor guy_, he thinks to himself before making his way over to him.

"You weren't kidding, mate," Killian said quietly upon walking into ear range of Graham.

"I told you whatever you were picturing in your head was wrong," he laughed. Though Killian couldn't help but detect a hint of sorrow to his voice. The laughter wasn't sincere. Graham definitely didnt like the idea of another man eyeballing the blonde beauty he clearly couldnt have.

He and Graham talked a bit more about the bill, but his attention wasn't on the conversation. At this point Graham could take him for all of his money and he wouldn't even notice. All he could see is her leaning over his car's engine compartment, with her dirty gloves on, poking around for clues as to what happened. She wasn't doing anything overtly sexy, at least not on purpose. But the way those jeans cupped her perfect ass was driving him wild.

The conversation with Graham continued, but he seemed to notice that Killian wasn't giving him his full attention. Graham couldn't blame him, Emma was quite the distraction.

Killian mindlessly handed over his credit card as he watched Emma open the middle bay of the shop out of the corner of his eye. She unzipped her hoodie and threw it over a chair, revealing a tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places. She walked out of the bay with a tool in hand and returned to her bent over position in front of his car. At this point, he could feel his pants getting a little tighter as his thoughts wondered to inappropriate territories. Luckily, Graham snapped him out of his gaze.

"Alright man, here's your card and the receipt. Sorry about your car problems."

Killian mentally shook the sexual haze from his brain trying to form words, but his brain seemed to numb. It took him a moment before he finally smirked and said, "Im strangely OK with it at the moment."

He saw Graham's slightly pained expression, but decided against feeling too bad for him. No offense to him really, he is a nice guy, but his pained expression told Killian that Emma was single and Graham thought he had a chance. Why else would it bother him so much?

They shook hands and Killian started to walk over to the blonde beauty currently investigating something in her hands.

"Well? It's bad isn't it?" he said as he came up behind her; trying his best not to stare at her ass.

She looked at him with a pained expression, obviously regretting the news she was about to break to him. "Yea, Im sorry. It looks like the engine is done for. I will have to look at it a little further, obviously, but I suspect your crankshaft is currently wedged into the engine block and you definitely blew your head gasket thanks to this water on your spark plugs."

He groaned in misery before griping, out loud, "Figures. Absolutely figures this would happen to me. Bloody perfect! I try to pick up my life and start over, and _this_ happens," He really meant for this to be an inward dialogue, but with the news she just handed him he couldn't keep his frustrations in. He was thankful that she seemed to realize that and turned from him. Giving him a moment.

It was scary how well she seemed to read him, and the thought of this mystery woman actually distracted him from the anguish of finding out his car's engine took a crap on him. He was lost in thought between the cost he was about to endure and the feelings his heart was screaming to him about the splendor sitting in his car with some computer hooked into it, when he heard her voice again. "Im really sorry, Killian. This confirmed it, the motor is done for. You said you moved from New York City? I didnt think people in the big apple owned cars."

The sound of her voice jolted him from this thoughts and an involuntary smile crossed his face, "Yea, honestly I didnt drive it much in the 5 years since I purchased it."

"That'll do it," she said quickly.

"What do you mean, lass?" He was intrigued that not driving a car would cause a problem. He always assumed it just meant his car would last forever with so few miles on it.

She looked a bit sheepish at him, clearly not wanting to sound like a know it all, "you cant not drive a vehicle, the seals dry out. You had some seals go and leaked too much oil. The oil loss caused friction, which in turn heated up the engine and it caused catastrophic failure."

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't slightly embarrassed at his obvious lack of knowledge when it came to cars. But he couldn't help but look at her with wonderment. This absolutely stunning woman, who could easily grace the pages of magazines, was standing in front of him in all her glory educating him on how cars work. He looked at her with puzzlement and burned with a desire to know her story; know why she became a mechanic and how she ended up in this small town. He must've been staring at her for too long lost in his thoughts, because she shifted uncomfortable before diving into a long rant about how it's ok if he wanted another opinion. That she was used to people not believing her.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he realized that this vision was actually showing him how self-conscience she was. It was obvious to him why no one would take her serious, and he felt a tinge of guilt for making her think that's what was going on inside his head; when in reality he was fighting his body on a deep-seeded desire to snatch her in his arms and never let go of her.

She was saying something about calling her boss for a second opinion when his base urges took over and his brain shut off. He stepped forward, closing the few feet of space between them and pressed his lips onto hers. She tensed under the sudden action, but almost immediately relaxed in his arms and brought her right hand up to his hair; running her fingers through his unmanageable mane. While the other hand made contact with his chest, sending electricity through his body. He realized his hand ended up on her cheek at some point and brought it to the back of her head, tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss. Then his left hand found its way to her waist, pulling her warm body closer to make full contact with his.

His whole body was buzzing and the world evaporated around him while his lips were locked in the best wrestling match he could ever imagine. He didn't have any idea how long the kiss lasted, because it felt like time stood still. When their lips finally broke apart her green eyes gazed into him like they were reading his soul and moments passed in silence as the two of them got their breathing under control.

He brought his hand up from her hair and rested it back on her cheek, stroking it soothingly with his thumb before finally breaking the silence, "I wanted to do that the moment I walked up to the counter and saw you sitting on that couch reading."

Then, without warning, the vixen standing in his arms shocked him once more. She giggled. Her face lit up, and she covered her mouth with a hand before resting her forehead against his chest in an effort to hide her girlish behavior. Killian knew then and there, he was in trouble. Because he would do anything in his power to hear that giggle and see that smile again.

He couldn't help but wonder if Emma Swan was going to be the death of him. But was strangely OK with the thought of dying by her hand.

* * *

_A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you want me to continue the story. From this point on I would switch POVs and tell the story once. Not rehashing the whole story over like this. But this is the best way I could think to convey the story. Thanks for reading! It means the world to me!_


End file.
